Vale's new theif
by EpitaphEater
Summary: One day Yang is just out on her bike, Bumblebee, when she sees someone past her and an explosion coming from Jr's bar
1. Chapter 1

Yang, a seventeen year old attending Beacon Academy, was just out in the town of Vale, out for a ride of her motorcycle, Bumblebee. She wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small, golden buttons. A brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white, asymmetrical back skirt.

Aside from an orange infinity scarf around her neck, she has no discernible jewelry. She wears brown, knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray, bandana-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears finger less black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design.

As she was driving around the part of town where she had basically ruined someone's bar, she was enjoying her ride when suddenly someone zipped by her in a motorcycle as well; if you could call it that anyway. From Yang could tell the bike the person was on only had one wheel in the back, the front appearing to hover somehow. The engine could been seen at the front of it with exhaust pipes sticking out of it from there as well. There was also a side care, where Yang noticed some purple and black….foxes in them, she couldn't tell that well what the creatures were. From what she could see of the person driving, they had on some blue coat and had silverish hair.

Deciding to have some fun she revved her engine, speeding up till she passed him, where the person then did the same, speeding farther ahead of her before some explosion happened. Looking back, Yang noticed the explosion came from Jr's place. The other person smiled as he drove off. Yang had decided to turn around and go check on Jr, not like he could do anything to her anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Outside an abandoned junkyard, a one wheeled motorcycle was parked outside a small shack in the yard, a light was on inside it. The person inside was currently was just wearing a black shirt and pants, having his blue coat hanging off a hook. He was laying down in a bed, reading about where was and how things worked pretty much. Throwing the book down, he sighed as his two little friends jumped up onto the bed with him, laying down at his sides. Smiling, he pet the two, scratching behind the purple one's ears. "Esp~" He chuckled a bit hearing his Espeon. Looking over his Umbreon was asleep as well. Laying back, looking at the ceiling he recalled what happened.

He could remember fighting that look a like that was pretending to be him, and attacking people with a shadow Togetic. After he beat and snagged the Togetic, the peon threw what looked like a grenade at him. Pushing his friend Rui out of they way, along with the guy the peon was fighting, he felt himself getting sucked into something after the thing exploded. Quickly putting his pokemon back in their balls, he lost his grip on the pump at the outskirt stand, falling into the portal, as far as he could tell. It didn't help his bike had somehow gone with him, waking up with that on you isn't the best feeling in the world. After arriving to the place, he had woken up in the junkyard he is now at.

He spent about a day explaining to the owner of the place that he was lost and his engine wasn't working. After that he let him salvage an old engine that used something called Dust. After a bit of a tear down and rebuilding, his bike was working again. Once it was working he decided to try it out, having his Espeon and Umbreon sit in the sidecar. He found out about some person who supposedly knew everything, so he decided to pay him a visit.

After a half hour of driving he had found the place this Jr guy was supposed to be at. Putting his pokemon back in their balls, he walked inside. Good thing he had some earplugs in that dampened the noise a bit, still enough to hear someone at least. He looked around till seeing someone that looked different than the other people around. After walking over he said, "Hey Jr" Turning his head, Jr looked at the person who called him. Looking the guy over, he thought he seemed oddly dressed. The machine on his left arm caught Jr's attention though. "Well you know who I am. Who are you?" He asked, being just a bit taller then him. "The names Wes. I was just wondering if you knew and places with Dust that could easily be hit."

Jr was a little surprised by what Wes has asked him, thinking back to Torchwick. "Yeah I'm I think I know some places." Looking over at some of his men, Jr nodded at them. A few walked over, grabbing Wes by his shoulders. Sighing, Wes dropped to the floor, kicking the two goons off balance before grabbing one of them by the collar and throwing him right into Jr. As Jr pushed one of his men off, he felt someone hit him in the chest. Groaning, he opened his eyes to see some device on his chest. As he was about to take it off, Wes said, "I wouldn't do that, I just put a bomb on you." Jr stopped at the word bomb. Wes pulled out the button that would activate it, smiling. "Now. You tell me what I want, otherwise this little thing is going to leave a big mess in your place."

Wes had his finger right at the button, about to press it when Jr finally told him about some shops he could rob. Thanking him, Wes left, but not without a few other bombs he had placed. The one on Jr was a fake. Getting back on his bike, he let out his pokemon before driving off. As h was driving he passed some girl on a motorcycle. All he could tell about her really was her blond hair that was not in her helmet. He sped up to drive past her, to only have her thinking of it as a race as she passed him. Pressing the button he revved his engine before speeding off.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Wes woke up, yawning quietly. Opening his eyes he noticed his Espeon and Umbreon were sleeping on each other on the floor. Smiling, he reached down, lightly petting them. Getting up her grabbed his blue coat, putting it on along with his his pokemon woke up and started to follow him. Walking outside they jumped into the side car as he got on and started it. Revving the engine he started to drive to Vale. Deciding to get a better idea of where places were, and where to get some dust, mostly the red kind.

Meanwhile in Vale, Yang was with him team, telling them about what had happened. "So you're saying some guy on a motorcycle drove by you that blew up this Jr guys bar?" Weiss, her friend, asked. "Yes that's what I'm saying. What's weird about it was that he had two creatures with him in a sidecar. I have no idea what they were, looked like foxes." Weiss rolled her eyes as just the person that Yang had told them about sped by the team of huntresses. He stopped in front of dust shop. Getting off her took out two balls ,keeping them in his hand as his pokemon jumped out of the sidecar, and walked into the store with a smirk.

**(Next part will be a lot longer)**


	4. Chapter 4

Wes walked into the dust shop, looking around the place for ten minutes before leaving the store, getting back on his bike. Pulling out a map he marked a spot on it. Putting it away, his two pokemon jumped back in the sidecar. Right as he was about to drive off he felt someone grab his shoulder. "Geez not again." Turning around he saw some blonde girl, along with three other girls. "What?" He asked them. The blonde spoke up first, "Did you blow up a bar owned by a guy called Jr?" Rolling his eyes, he said, "Yeah so?"

The next thing Wes knew the blonde girl was a split second away from punching him, but her first glowed purple and stopped a millimeter from his face. "Thank you Espeon." "W-what the." The blonde tried it again with her other hand to only be stopped the same way. Then she was picked up and thrown into an alleyway into some trash cans. "Es" One of his pokemon said. Looking back up after petting Espeon, he saw the other three girls pointing their weapons at him. The white haired girl had a rapier. The black haired one had a...pistol. It was hard to tell with the blade sticking off it. Then there was the girl in the red hood that was holding what appeared to be a sniper rifle.

Whistling, his Espeon used Psychic on them, sending them up into the air. "Flash." Umbreon growled at the girls before the yellow rings on it's body glowed brightly, letting out a blinding light. Wes had put his goggles back on in time for that. As the girls fell onto the sidewalk again he was already gone.

Yang got up after being thrown into some garbage, brushing off anything that got on her. "Bleh." Walking over she helped her sister and friends up after their little fall. "Well he's...interesting." Ruby, her sister, said first. "Well the next time we see him we are going to make sure that doesn't happen again.

As Wes drove off, he had driven past a thin female with dark skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair is a light, mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back. She wears two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers as well as a pair of high-heeled shoes. The boy she was with was pale, well-built man with gray eyes and hair, partially slicked back while unkempt at the front. He also wears a gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket, that covers his upper body. "Well that fits Jr's description." The girl had said. "Sure looks like it. Let's go tell Roman." The boy said as they walked off.

Once the two got back to a warehouse, known as Emerald and Mercury, they looked around for Roman Torchwick. Roman was looking over a map, marking some places on it.. "Well what are you two doing here at this time? Must be past your bedtimes." "Haha very funny." Emerald said, rolling her eyes. Than Mercury said to him, "We ran into the guy Jr told you about." Roman turned, looking at the two. "Oh really? And he was out in broad daylight after he had blown up a building?" "Yeah, he doesn't appear to be too smart. Plus it's not to hard to spot him with that crazy bike of his."

outside of the warehouse the three were talking, Wes had tailed the two after leaving his bike back the junkyard quickly. bringing out his Skarmory and flew high up in their air to avoid them. Putting Skarmory back in it's ball he was leaning against a doorway, listening to them. Taking out a small round object, pressing a button on it he threw it inside. The three people who were talking noticed the object to late as it exploded in the room. It was a harmless smoke grenade. As the two he spotted earlier came out, he jumped behind the third person to come out, pulling his arms behind him, slapping some cuffs on him. "Boy you guys are too easy." "What the. Geez what do you want?" Roman said to Wes. Looking over he say that the green haired girl had duel guns with blades on them. The other guy looked like he was about to kick him, looking down he saw what looked like gun parts attached to his feet. "I'm just a new thief in Vale. And now I am robbing the infamous Roman Torchwick."

Roman rolled his eyes at Wes's statement. "Oh boy a newbie. Hey why don't you go start off with stealing candy." Hearing that Wes reached behind him, bringing out a ball. Clicking the button it expanded. Throwing it, the ball opened up, a flash being sent out from the ball as out came a large blue metallic creature. The three criminals were surprised by what came out of the ball. "Meta!" It yelled out before stomping the ground with one of it's legs, causing an earthquake. Wes used this chance, pushing Roman into Emerald and Mercury, who had their balance thrown off. Retrieving Metagross, Wes ran into the warehouse, looking for a large supply of red dust to take. "I can't believe I am back to this kind of thing. I hate it but not like I know much else for me to do."


	5. Chapter 5

Wes threw Metagross back out once he found the containers in the warehouse. "Metagross use psychic to lift a few of these." Metagross nodded as it's body glowed a bit. Three containers with the Schnee symbol were lifted. Climbing ontop of Metagross, they both flew out of the warehouse after Metagross used hyper beam to blow a hole in the roof. Meanwhile on the ground, one of the White Fang members that was there had thrown a bomb at the pair, sticking onto Metagross. They both were on their way back to the junkyard after that. "Well that was easier then I tho-" Wes was saying as the bomb that had been attached to Metagross went off, knocking it out. Wes quickly put Metagross back in it's ball, then he threw Skarmory out. "A little help!" He yelled to his pokemon which flew straight down at him.

As he was falling he looked at the containers he had taken with Metagross, realizing they were falling with him as well. "Crap." looking down he seemed to be right above a building near the side of a cliff. "Dangit." As he almost hit the top of the building, his Skarmory caught him just in time. "Phew. I am never doing that again." Sighing he relaxed a bit. Until he had heard the three containers he had stolen fall into the building, leaving three big holes in roofs and probably floors. "..." Wes just sat on Skarmory silently as it flew to the ground. Quickly putting his pokemon back in it's ball he ran into the place.

Meanwhile inside. classes were being held in Professor Oobleck was teaching a history class currently. As he was teaching, one of the three containers landed right in the middle of the room, in front of his desk. "Well then that is rather odd." His class on the other had was shocked, and shaking a bit from the impact the object had. Weiss, one of his students looked at the container that had landed in the class, recognizing the symbol that was on it. She didn't say anything but wondered how the heck it came from the sky. The second one landed in front of the place. The last one landed right into Professor Ozpin's office, Landing in front of his desk. After some shaking, and taking a sip of his coffee he called for Glynda Goodwitch.

Wes was walking threw the place, not aware that it was a school till he had heard something go off and people wearing the same thing were leaving rooms. "This is not my day now." He quickly went into a room he had found after running away before he could be seen. Closing the door behind him, he sighed, sliding down against the door till he was sitting down. Looking up, he noticed the room had four beds in it. For some reason one of the beds was hanging by some rope, and another was on top of another bed, being supported by books. "How the heck." Getting up, Wes looked around the room a bit. When he head people right outside the door he quickly went into a closet in the room.

Staying quiet, he heard the voices better as they came into the room. "Well looks like the rest of the day is free." Said one of the girls. Hearing the person, Wes recognized the voice as one of the girls he saw this morning, and since he saw four beds in the room, he figured the other three were there as well. "Crap," he said in his head.

**(If I do put decide to put Wes into Beacon, should he be a student/teacher? and if a teacher what would he teach? Also I am having trouble thinking of a weapon for him.)**


	6. Chapter 6

Wes stayed as quiet as he was able to be stuck inside a girl's closet. He hid behind a pile of clothes that happened to be in it. All he could do was listening to the girls that were talking on the other side.

Weiss was talking the most out of her team. "How the heck could a Schnee company container just fall out of the sky like that? It doesn't make any sense!" Weiss yelled, causing Ruby to cover her ears. "I'm sure we'll find out Weiss, but just wondering about it isn't going to help." "yeah we'll find out who stole your family's dust, and somehow dropped it into the school." Yang had said.

Wes, hearing this got a bit nervous. "Oh crap. One of them is part of the family that owns those things." He accidently said that out loud, covering his mouth quick. Blake's ears twitched under her bow. "Did you hear anything?" She asked her team, who shook their heads no. Blake looked at the closet for a second before looking back at her team. "Well let's go get some lunch. I'm hungry." Yang said, grabbing the three and dragging them to the cafeteria. Wes sighed once they were gone. Getting up and walking out of their closet. he had thrown a few pieces that had stayed on him back in.

Walking out, he sighed as he made sure no one was there. Closing the door quietly, he turned and bumped into one of the girls he had heard speak. "There you are." She said to him. "Ow." Looking up, he recognized her from the bow she had on her head. "What were you doing in our dorm room?" She asked, pointing her sword at him, wondering when she had pulled that out. "I, um, got lost is all." Wes said, feeling a bit nervous, not showing it though.

Blake looked at the boy she had found coming out of their room, after telling her team she needed to get something and went back. "Lost. Right." She put her weapon away and grabbed him by his arm, dragging him somewhere. "H-hey were you taking me?" He asked her. "To the headmaster's office." "Oh great. This should be fun." Wes said, rolling his eyes. As she was leading him, he had one of his arms behind him, holding one of the six balls he had on him. Throwing it behind him, out came his Misdreavus. Seeing Wes being dragged off somewhere, Misdreavus used thunder wave on Blake, paralyzing her. "W-what the?!" Blake said as she fell to the floor, unable to move much at all. Wes quickly retrieved Misdreavus as he ran off.

As he ran threw the halls, he had bumped into some girl with short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing seems to be a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature symbol, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on the back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively.

She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her symbol on their soles.

She also seems to wear some sort of armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist. It seems she has a light-gray or off-white bow at the back of her skirt, with ribbon extending to the skirt's bottom.

"Oh sorry. Hey I haven't seen you before. You new here or something?" Wes was surprised she hadn't done what the last girl did. "Um. Yes I am. the name is Wes. You?" He asked her as he got up, brushing anything of his coat. "I'm Nora. Nice to meet you Wes." Just then her friend, Ren, came into view, looking Wes over. "Nora he's the guy team RWBY told us about. Remember." Nora just blinked, looking Wes over. "Oh yeah it is." She just smiled, bringing out her hammer. Wes went wide eyed as he just started to run right away.


	7. Chapter 7

Ruby, Weiss and Yang were currently eating lunch in the cafeteria when they heard the sound of things breaking in the hallway. Looking threw the open door, they saw the person that somehow stopped yang from punching him, and Nora chasing after him with her hammer. "Should we help him?" Ruby asked her sister and friend. "Yeah we should. So I can pay him back for before." Yang said, eyes going a bit red. Weiss just rolled her eyes. "Well come on before we lose those two."

Wes was managing to avoid the hammer that Nora was swinging at him. She was fast, but he was glad that it took her a bit to swing at him again, being a large hammer after all. "Hey hold still," she had said to him. Wes just rolled his eyes, bringing out two pokeballs. Throwing them in front of him out came his Umbreon and Quilava. "Umbreon use flash, Quilava use flame wheel to make a wall of fire between us." The two nodded, Umbreon using flash, blinding Nora as Quilava ran, jumping forward at her before starting to roll and catch on fire. It set a fire in the hallway, jumping back towards Wes. Quickly putting them back he ran off again. Nora was barely able to stop herself from running right into the fire. "Phew. That sure was close!" said Nora.

Wes calmed down once he got away, sitting down just outside of an office without knowing it. He was panting heavily when he heard a door open up. Freezing, he looked up to see who it was. She appeared to be a middle-aged woman that had very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes were bright green and she wore thin rectangular glasses. She has teal hanging earrings with a small bead identical to her earrings on her collar.

She wears a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings.

She wears black boots with brown heels, and wears a tattered cape that is purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape.

She picked Wes up, since she knew he wasn't one of the students at all, and pulled him into the office, which just happened to be the headmaster's office. Ozpin looked up as he saw Glynda walk right back in, seeing her literally dragging someone with her. She put him down in a chair in front of Ozpin's desk. Wes sat up straight, not really sure at all of what to make of the day he has been having. He looked in front of him at the man sitting behind the desk. He was a middle-aged man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He wore shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. He also wore an unzipped black suit over a black-buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath.

"So. mind telling me how and why exactly you were flying above my school with those containers. One of which landed in my office." Ozpin asked the boy, who got a bit nervous. Wes was kind of confused when he said that one had landed in his office, looking around he saw no debris or a sign of the container. "Then where the heck is the thing? I don't see it or a hole in your roof." Adjusting his glasses, Ozpin looked the boy over now. From what he could tell he seemed to be about twenty by his guess. Then again appearances aren't always what they seem."The women, Professor Goodwitch, who brought you in here fixed your mess. Before we even get back to that subject; there are a few things I want to ask you. First and foremost your name."

Wes sighed, knowing he had no way out of this at all. "My name is Wes." "Nice to meet you Wes. I'm the headmaster of Beacon, Professor Ozpin." He had said to him. Meanwhile back at the hallway Wes had set on fire, it was just put out by Weiss who used some ice to get rid of it. "How the heck could that guy manage to escape Nora of all people?" "Yeah it is rather odd." Nora said, who just suddenly showed up next to Weiss. "Gah." she said in surprise.


	8. Chapter 8

Teams RWBY and JNPR currently searching the school for Wes, the only reason they knew his name was that Nora told them that he told her it. And that he had somehow managed to stop her from going after him. RWBY first had to find Blake, who was near there room, on the floor. She was still paralyzed a bit at her legs, Weiss and Yang helping her up. As they passed Ozpin's office they saw him walk out, with the person they were trying to find. "YOU!" All of team RWBY said, Wes covering his ears. "Yeah its me. What?" Weiss let go of Blake, which Ruby took her place. "First of all, you paralyze my teammate, set a hallway on fire, and I have reason to believe that you were the one who had dropped those containers!" Wes was surprised how angry this girl had gotten. "Whatever, just calm down princess." Weiss almost snapped before Ozpin intervene. "Ms Schnee I know you angry but Wes here has already told me everything. And he is now currently going to take the initiation you all took. But first, follow me Wes." Wes nodded, following Ozpin as he walked off. The two teams just stood there, surprised as heck by what Ozpin had just told them about Wes.

**(The next part will be a lot longer consider what I have in mind)**


	9. Chapter 9

Wes was currently in a workshop, messing with some explosive material and several mechanisms, trying to make himself a weapon. Ozpin had let him use a place in the school to work on this thing before he took some initiation to be a student. As he worked he thought back to the talk they had.

"So….you, a normal boy had somehow managed to steal from the White Fang themselves?" Ozpin asked after asking where those containers had come from. "Yes sir. I need the dust, and since I have no money it was really my only option. I couldn't have gotten a job. I've lived in a desert most of my life away from people so, not much about me really could be found even if you tried. So that just makes things hard." Wes said, slightly lying. He looked Wes over a bit. It was easy for him to tell he was hiding something, but he wouldn't pry at it. Coming back to reality, Wes just got his little weapon done, now was working on the ammo for it.

After another hour and a half, Wes was standing at the side of a cliff off some metal pad. He tapped the thing with his foot, wondering why it was there. He paid attention when Ozpin showed up. "Now, Wes, for this test all you need to do is go into the Emerald Forest till you find an old ruin, get the relic left there and come back up the cliff once you have it." "Okay but how do I get down?" Wes asked, and right after he was done he was flung from the cliff, surprised by didn't show that verbally. As this was happening the students were watching on their scrolls.

Ruby, Blake, and Yang were watching but Weiss wasn't, finding the guy rather irritating and would rather not watch this mess. As Wes was falling, he pulled out a small switch for something, pressing it, it jammed the signals to the scrolls the people were using. After that, he threw out his Skarmory, landing safely as it flew him to the ground. He put it back in its ball right before the video feed came back on."I'll have to show you guys at some point, but not yet." As Wes was walking, he made it to a cleaning, seeing the ruins of something. Looking at it he noticed some chess pieces. "Well I guess that's it." He said, walking over.

\ "Boo he got there way to easy. "Said Yang. "Well the forest has been a bit low on Grimm the last few days Yang." Blake said. Yang just rolled her eyes before they heard a loud sound come from the video feed. Wes turned around to see some large monster with a black body, giant, white tusks, and a white and red patch on it's forehead. "Well this is just my luck, not that I've been having much today." Wes said, jumping to the side as the Goliath Grimm charged him.

Bringing out two gauntlets he slipped them on with a loud clicking sound coming from them. As the Goliath was turning to face him again, he threw a punch, a bang coming from the gauntlet. What everyone thought was a bullet come out of the gauntlet was actually a bomb. It expanded right before it came into contact, exploding. Once the smoke was down part of one of the Grimm's tusks was broken at the end. "Wow you're tough." Wes jumped to the side again as it did the same attack. "Strong but slow huh. Let's just make you slower." Bringing out all of his pokeballs, sighing, he threw it out. "Go!" Out came six creatures that caught everyone by surprise. Mostly because they had appeared out of small balls. Wes had sent out his Espeon, Umbreon, Skarmory, Misdreavus, Metagross, and Quilava.

"Metagross earthquake, Umbreon use flash to blind it, Quilava jump onto Skarmory and fly above the Grimm, Espeon use psychic to hold it in place. And Misdreavus use thunder wave on it!" All his pokemon nodded. Metagross used earthquake, which did not the affect the grimm much besides keeping it in place where it was standing. Quilava jumped onto Skarmory who flew above the Grimm; then Quilava jumped off, using flame wheel and landed right onto the creatures back. It didn't do much either. Espeon used psychic as Umbreon used flash to blind it, holding the grimm in place as best it could. Misdreavus used thunder wave to help as Wes ran up to the Grimm.

The Grimm roared, which at that time, Wes threw a punch, sending one of his bombs right into its mouth as it closed. Roaring again after the explosion, the Goliath fell to the ground.

"phew." Wes sighed, sitting on the ground. "Thanks guys." He said as he gave each of them a little petting. That was until he heard another grimm. Turning he noticed a large black bird. "Oh come on." Retrieving his Metagross and Quilava, he jumped onto Skarmory's back along with Umbreon and Espeon. Misdreavus just floated near them. Skarmory took off, avoiding the bird as best it could, being slower with all the weight on it. "Okay Use flash and thunder wave on it!" Wes yelled, Umbreon using flash first. The nevermore stopped in it's tracks long enough for the thunder wave from Misdreavus to hit it. Little sparks of electricity could be seen coming off it.

"Okay now use toxic and swift!" Umbreon and Espeon nodded. Umbreon sent out some purple thing at the Nevermore, hitting it as well. It appeared to be poisoned and paralyzed now. Espeon used psychic to keep it in place as Wes pulled out a ball, clicking it it expanded. Cucking it at the Nevermore it bounced off. Opening up the ball sucked the grimm up into it. Everyone watching was just dumbfounded by what they just saw him do to the grimm. Landing, he watched the ball shaking for a few seconds before a clicking sound could be heard. Getting off his pokemon, he put the rest of them back in their balls. He walked over picking the ball up. "Huh, guess here I can have more than six." Walking over to the ruins, he picked a piece at random. "Oh. Duh I'm dumb." Saying as he brought Skarmory back out, flying back towards beacon on it.

**(Phew. that was a tough thing to think of)**


	10. Chapter 10

After Skarmory landed, Wes jumped off and put it back in it's ball. Walking for a few minutes he made it back to the school, where he was first met by team RWBY before the rest of the school got to him. "Oh hey." Was all Wes said to them. Ruby rushed over and spoke first. "Just what were those creatures you brought out?! And how did you capture that Nevermore?!" Wes had to covers his ears feeling like he'd go death from how loudly she asked him. "L-look I'll tell you later okay. I think I need to go to Ozpin's office to show him that chess piece." Ruby calmed down a bit before moving back a bit. Blake was glaring at Wes, mostly for the paralyzing from earlier. "Fine but you have to tell us what those things you used were."

Wes just nodded, rolling his eyes once they were out of his sight. On his way to Ozpin's office he managed to avoid other students that would ask him about what he did. Ozpin was going over the video from the forest when heard the door to his office open. "Ah Wes good timing. I was actually about to send for you." He said as Wes walked over and put the chess piece he got onto his table. "Here." He put down a white knight piece. "Hmm, well this will at least be able to let us put you on a temporary team until one can be found for you," said Ozpin.

"Whoa, wait a minute, team?" Wes asked, surprised. "Yes a team. If you haven't noticed at all, students are put into a team of four here." Ozpin said as he thought back to the groups of people he had seen since arriving at the place. "Okay….so who am I going to be on a team with temporarily?" He asked in a monotone voice. "Why should I say the name when you met them on your way here." Ozpin said with a smile.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were currently relaxing in their door room after meeting Wes at the entrance. Blake was looking threw several books she had while Ruby and Yang were playing some board game, and Weiss was studying. Ruby was groaning as yang had just won the game they were playing when a knock came at their door. Ruby got up walking over to the door. She opened it a bit to see who it was. "Oh." She said opening the door further, the rest of her team seeing it was Wes. "Hey um, I'm kind of being made to be on your guys team temporarily till I get my own." Blake looked up from her books hearing this, figuring it would be interesting, being able to ask him questions easier this way. Putting her book down she sat on the edge of her bed. Yang and weiss did the same. Ruby just moved out of the way as Wes entered.

He dropped some sleeping bag he was given on the floor along with a uniform and some books with it. "God I hate uniforms." Wes said thinking back to how stupid the team Snagem uniforms looked. "Well, be happy classes are only about seven hours a day" said Ruby behind him. Wes just sighed falling onto the floor, laying back against the wall. "So what exactly do you four want to know?" He said, looking around the room at them each. The one who caught his attention the most was Blake, as Ozpin had informed him on who they were exactly before hand. Looking at her bow he noticed a little twitch, wondering what that was but shook it off.

Blake was the first one to ask a question. "What exactly were those creatures you used against the grimm?" In response Wes reached behind him taking out a small red and white ball. Clicking a button it expanded and opened up, sending out a small flash of light as out came his Umbreon. "Umbreon!" It said after it came out. It looked up at the girls for a second before starting to wander about the room. Ruby was quick to bring the little creature into a hug. "It's so cute!" She said. Umbreon rolled its eyes before starting to struggle. Yang had to walk over and pry her sister's arms open. Once that was done Umbreon walked back over to Wes, sitting in his lap now.

"Well as for your question. They are creatures that were created by some organization that was going to use them to take over the world." Each of the girls instantly thought of the White Fang when he said that, but it seemed a bit nuts if they were somehow able to create creatures. Wes was thinking of what else to make up inside his head. "I, sadly, was a part of it for awhile. I got this one here and the purple one, Espeon when they were little and they've been with me since. As for the others I had stolen them from that organization. Wasn't easy but I managed it and took the whole operation down." The girls were surprised by what they heard, as Ruby was about to ask something Blake spoke up before her. "So you were a criminal?" "Yes I was. But like I said I left and took them down, no one knew I was a part of it other than the people that knew me in it. After that was found out, no one cared really as I did save that region."

Weiss was starting to get pretty curious about him as her teammates were as well. "Where exactly is this place this whole thing took place? Oh and how did you catch that grimm in such a small object?" Said Weiss. Rolling his eyes Wes said, "Well it was in a desert region. The event wasn't to big since I had stopped them before they did anything to bad like reaching other lands so it wasn't talking about in the news or anything. As for the grimm." He pulled out the seventh ball containing it. "I'm keeping it in this for now. I should be able to make more myself if I have the right components to make it." As he spoke one of his balls opened itself, out coming his Espeon as it got onto his lap with Umbreon.

Yang's question was different from any of the ones asked so far. "How old are you exactly? I can tell you're older than us but I can't tell by how much." "I'm twenty. I think the last time I went to school was when I was ten." Wes said, which surprised the girls.

**(Now I don't care and just skipping to the next day before I lose it typing this before it goes on to much)**


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a weekinto Wes's start at Beacon. He really hated the uniform he had to wear most of the time for the classes. When he was out of classes, he spent most of his time on his own bike, letting his Umbreon and Espeon out as he worked, they mostly slept during the time he worked. As he was working on his bike, he was laying on the floor, underneath it when someone hit it on the top, causing him to flinch and hit his head on it. "OW!" Coming out from under it, rubbing where he hit his head he found Yang there. "What do you want?" Wes asked her.

Yang just smiled at him. "Well since you just seem to be avoiding everyone outside of class, I was planning on taking you down to the town for some fun." "I don't have a choice do I?" Asked Wes. "Nope," said Yang, and for some reason her sister, Ruby, who just showed up. Rolling his eyes under his goggles. Wes got up, wiping some grease off his hands before getting onto his bike. He quickly put Umbreon and Espeon back in their pokeballs. "One of you will have to sit behind me. Yang, you get the sidecar." Wes said to the two, earning a glare from Yang. "Why do I have to be in the sidecar?" She asked him. In response Wes said, "Because it's you Yang."

After a few minutes of arguing, Yang reluctantly got into the sidecar as Ruby got behind Wes, having to hold onto him. Revving his engine, some smoke came out of it as the bike went up into the air a bit before Wes drove out of the garage he was allowed to keep his bike in. As he drove the sisters noticed he was driving towards the cliff. "W-Wes what are you doing?" Ruby asked, kind of scared. Wes didn't hear over the sound coming from his bike. He was currently smiling as he drove right off the cliff. After falling for a second, he pressed a button the newly added to the bike. Out of the right side of his bike, and the sidecar Yang was in, wings came out. Two smaller ones came from the bottom and top behind Ruby. After a bit of a push forward, The bike started to fly.

"What, but, how?" Ruby asked, surprised. Rolling his eyes under his goggles, he said to the two. "You wouldn't believe how much testing this took to get it right. This is what I've been spending so much time on the past week."

**(The next part will be longer, this is mostly just a set up for what's going to happen next.)**


	12. Chapter 12

Team RWBY, along with Wes, was sitting at a cafe down in Vale. Ruby had to explain to Weiss and Blake why the three of them were a bit messed up once they arrived. Wes was mostly ignoring them. "Surprised I can tolerate these four SOMEHOW more than her, barely," he said in his head, especially making sure not to let that slip in front of Weiss.

As the group talked, Wes was using his PDA. When he first got the thing they called a scroll at Beacon, he spent some time hacking into it, so that he could copy some of the programs and such onto his PDA. Right now he was looking through some books he downloaded onto it, reading more about the world of Remnant. Once he got to the part about grimm, he pulled out the pokeball that had the one grimm he had caught.

Shaking his head, he put the ball back, deciding to NOT bring it out, in the city at least.

Looking back at his PDA, he tried useing his contact list to call some people, but none of them worked. He figured they wouldn't; but it didn't hurt to try. Sighing he closed it and put it away. Looking up he saw the four were staring at him. Then he asked them, "What?"

"We were just wondering why you're using that thing instead of a scroll," said Yang. Rolling his eyes, he brought it back out. "This is my PDA. It stands for…..personal digital assistant." Meanwhile in Wes's head he had to replace what the P actually for, but now that he said it, he wondered why it wasn't called that instead.

"I just copied almost everything off of that scroll onto my personal device. I left out a few things, can't remember what they were at this moment though." Wes said to them. Then Ruby asked, "How do you know how to do that?" Sighing, and rubbing the spot between his eyes, he then said, "None of your business. I've had enough questions."

Upon saying that, Wes got up, and walked over to his bike, driving away, leaveing the girls there. "Well that was rather rude," Weiss commented. Blake was in deep in thought when what Weiss said got her away from her thoughts. "It does seem like he is hiding more than he has told us." "Then how about we find out what he's hiding?" Ruby Suggested.

Meanwhile Wes was currently driving through the streets on his bike. After driving for half an hour, he stopped in front of a dust shop. It was bigger than the first one he had gone to last week he thought to himself. As he was about to walk in, he spotted something out of the corner of his left eye.

Turning his head slightly, glancing over, he saw the two people he had ran into with that Roman guy before. Upon seeing them, and that they were walking towards him; he jumped back on his bike. Turning it on, her floored it right away and sped off in the opposite direction, almost causing a car wreck in the process. "Crap I do not want to run into silver and green back there." **(Mercury and Emerald) **

Wes stopped back at where the girls were at a cafe, which, thankfully, they still were. Upon stopping he left a long skid mark on the road. "Hey girls." He said to them. After looking at the though, a bit of fumes that came from his bike got onto them. Such as their clothing and hair. "Um sorry about tha-" Before Wes got to finish yang got up, and he noticed her eyes changed to red. he thought that was odd, that only tends to happen when she's mad, or someone does something to her hair. Wait, hair. "Oooohhhh crap."


	13. Chapter 13

Wes was currently toying with the gauntlets he had made, trying to figure out an easier way to reload them. His Espeon was sitting in his lap as he was working at a desk they somehow managed to fit into the room with everything that was already there. All over the desk was a bunch of parts and papers, the paper mainly being his homework, dear Arceus he hated the stuff.

Currently his usual blue coat was hanging on a hook along with the snag machine and his goggles. So he was just wearing a black sleeveless shirt now and black pants with his black boots. Sometimes he thought about an outfit change but quickly forgot about it. Looking over at Blake's bed, he noticed that Umbreon was sleeping with her on the bed as she was reading a book. When he looked at the other girls, they were all out like a light. That was when Wes noticed how late it was.

Feeling sleep overtaking him, he just laid down on his desk, all the sharp things moved away to make it easier. Blake looked up from the book she had been reading, seeing that Wes had finally fallen asleep. When Wes's head met the desk, his Umbreon woke up, walking over and jumped onto the desk, laying down next to him. Blake couldn't help but smile a little at that.

Shutting the book she had been reading, she put it away and tried to sleep herself. But her thoughts kept her awake. Since Wes had told them about his past a bit, she started to think that they were kind of alike, with how he said he used to be a criminal like she was.

She still found some of what he said hard to believe though. Like when he said that the organization he was part off had basically created life from what she could remember him saying. Shaking her head she tried to stop thinking and just go to sleep. Which worked after a few minutes, being almost three in the morning.

The next day, Wes was the last to wake up, and thankfully so since the girls were already changed. Sitting up, he stretched, waking up his two pokemon. Espeon jumped off his lap onto the desk with Umbreon. Walking to the bathroom to change, he grabbed the snag machine to put it on with the uniform. Better to keep this with him then people trying to figure out how it works by taking it.

Once he was done getting dressed, and put the snag machine on. He realised he should just get a back to carry this in. It just did not look good with the uniform he was forced to wear. Also so that Ice Queen can stop hounding him about wearing the stupid machine. Before Wes left for class, he looked up his schedule again from his PDA. Thank god the thing worked like the scrolls they used here. Finding the name of the class he just groaned. "Of all the teachers. why Port?"

(**Just a little something till I can figure out what to do from here. Any suggestions would help since I overthink a lot and takes me forever to do something sometimes**)


End file.
